Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine? ( A Legolas x Tauriel Fanfiction)
by LegoRiel FanFictions
Summary: Tauriel stumbles unexpectedly not only through Legolas' window, but into his life as well. Now, she tries to make him see the beauty of life, but instead, the prince saw something else.
1. Chapter 1

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?  
Chapter 1  
"I am screwed..." thought Tauriel as she ran back and forth the palace walls, desperately trying to find a way in. "They locked me out!"  
The sound of thunder was heard,and pretty soon,to her dismay, rain poured in and instantly drenched her-soaking her wet from head to toe.  
"Ugh..." she groaned at her misfortune. Eyeing the place,her only source of light was from the moon. Nothing more...until.  
"What is that?" she thought to herself,squinting for a better view.  
From the palace walls,an alcove seemed to light up with fire but as she moved closer,she saw that it was not an alcove at all...it was a lit room. And to her delight,it was the only room with an open window.  
"I can climb up there!" she thought excitedly and saw her stairway as thick vines creeping up to the palace. There was a tree nearby it...she can use the thick branch to swing herself into the window.  
"Here goes nothing..." she said and suddenly leaped onto the surface of the creeping vine,her fingers clutching tightly. Quickly,her feet moved up and up...yes,she was almost there!  
With one powerful jerk of her body,the elleth curled her fingers up and hanged on to the ledge. Then,she brought herself up and pushed her body down so she'll topple over to the other side. Next thing she knew was the feel of soft mattress beneath her wet form...and a voice.  
"What are you doing?"  
From the sound of it-it was clearly a male...and his tone suggests that he didn't see her as a threat at all.  
"Um...I was just..." she stammered, getting up on her feet. But once her eyes locked in with the ones in front of her, she knew she picked the wrong room,and elf, to stumble with tonight. "Prince Legolas?"  
The ellon looked unimpressed. "Yes,it is me...would you mind telling me what you are doing here,soaking wet?" he said,eyeing her from top to bottom. "Captain?"  
Tauriel could feel the words die in her throat. "I...I was locked out, ernil-nin."  
Giving a light shrug,Legolas suddenly loosened his robe and slipped the garment off, revealing half his body. Tauriel froze with shock...but she knew she was blushing profusely. The prince handed it to Tauriel and she slowly reached out for it; much to his annoyance.  
As if reading her mind,Legolas gave another sigh and explained. "Look," he began,"I don't want you to walk out there and wet my father's halls with your drenched clothing so I suggest you go take your clothes off and put that on."  
Tauriel was terse of shock and embarrassment. "Um..."  
"I have a small room over there." he said hurriedly, pointing to another door on the far side of his wall. "You can change there."  
Tauriel didn't know what to say. "Hannon le,ernil-nin." she said,her voice shaking and as fast as she could,the elleth made her way in and locked the door shut.  
There, she sighed heavily. This event scarred her...maybe for life. Of all the rooms-why did she end up in the prince's room?!  
But no matter,Tauriel sensed that he is not going to give her alot of time,so she suggested herself that she do it quickly.  
As she slipped the robe on, she grumbled. It was kind of big on her. She just shrugged it off and went outside,carrying her neatly folded,yet soaking wet, clothes in her arms.  
Tauriel thanked the prince one more time before going out-where she was finally able to breathe normally. Thank god that's over...  
In his room,the prince tried to get his bearings and recover from that incident where a wet maiden,out of nowhere, leaped from his window and into his room. Legolas was more than ready to shrug it off when he noticed something glimmer from the room where Tauriel has just used.  
Bending down,he picked up a necklace with a green gem shaped in a circle. He knew he never saw it before,but he also soon realized who it may belong to.  
The Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?  
Chapter 2 Tauriel awoke to the sound of knocking on her door and opened it drowsily,and then again, when she saw who stood there,she stood straight up,eliminating any signs of restlessness or fatigue.  
"Ernil-nin!" she exclaimed as the ellon looked down on her with his piercing,blue eyes.  
"You really should be less careless..." he said with a soft groan and handed out the necklace he found last night. "I believe this is yours."  
As the precious gem glimmered in the sun light,Tauriel quickly snatched the dangling jewelry from his hand, drawing a look of confusion on Legolas' face. She kissed it profusely,and again...she thanked him.  
"Ernil nin..." she said softly,her eyes filled with tears, "thank you...thank you."  
Legolas did not know how to respond when the elleth disappeared from view. A moment later, she came back with his robe and just like her, he slowly reached out for it...but she didn't seem to mind.  
"Thank you..." she said with a broad smile and finally closed the doors.  
Legolas just turned back and pretended that nothing happened but whenever he remembers the way she smiled at him,the prince couldn't help but smile as well. "Nobody has smiled like that to me in years..." Later,Tauriel decided to go into the training halls and spend some time enhancing her fighting skills. She got her knives out and proceeded when she stopped abruptly upon laying eyes on the place.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." she thought as she saw Legolas training in the same room. What was worse was that he was the only one there. Nobody else. Just him.  
From the way he trained, he seemed to be pouring it all in-the way he'd hit the targets with his bow and the way he fought with his knives...Tauriel failed to notice that she was staring at him dreamily.  
"Captain?" he asked incredulously.  
In that moment,she freed herself from her trance and suddenly disturbed a stand for supporting spears; toppling it all down. There was a loud and shrill noise in the room. Tauriel winced,but Legolas just looked at her with his brows furrowed. Careless...  
"Ernil-nin," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to disrupt you..."  
"Guess what?" he said,looking at the spears on the floor,toppling on top of another, "You just did."  
Tauriel bit in her lip in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry."  
In response, Legolas went to the stand,bent down and started arranging the weapons again. The elleth's instinct told her that she had to help. So she followed his lead and pretty soon,all of them were back in place.  
Legolas eyed her intently. "These are my father's...and as his son,I treat it with respect," he said, "I expect more from a captain."  
Tauriel nodded,got her knives and proceeded back to the exit when his voice rang through the air again. "Captain," he said, "you use knives as well?"  
"I do,ernil-nin." she answered,giving him a faint smile.  
"Well," he said, "since you are here,I might as well see how good you are with the blade." In an instant,he got his knives out and their duel began. Both were fast and both were incredibly skilled. Though Legolas wouldn't admit it, Tauriel was one of the hardest enemies he had fought...and that goes the same for the elleth.  
But then, Tauriel swerved too late and Legolas' blade scratched her near the wrist. Instantly,she let go of her weapons and crouched down. Blood was flowing fast.  
She looked up and saw Legolas staring down at her with an expression she never saw on him before. "Are you alright?" he asked,kneeling beside her.  
She stayed quiet for a few moments,then suddenly tackled the prince with brute force,pinning him painfully on the ground. He was startled,yes-and he noticed that her blood dripped onto his skin.  
"I won..." she said,breathlessly, and stood up. Legolas soon followed and looked at her with an expression of contentment. "I guess...you are fit to be the captain of my father's soldiers," said the prince, "you do not give up in the face of danger."  
"I'll never let evil become stronger than us." she smiled and wrapped her wound with a cloth she tore from her garments. Legolas seemed impressed.  
"Good job captain." he said and Tauriel eyed him.  
"Just call me Tauriel, ernil-nin." 


	3. Chapter 3

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 3

Tauriel knew that Legolas was going through something at the moment...or he really isn't a person of smiles or sunshine.

"He really is so serious..." she once remarked, watching him command his soldiers. The prince looked cold on the outside and rarely smiles. Once someone makes a mistake in front of him, that elf is surely gonna regret it.

Others see him as a morose and austere being of Arda...but Tauriel knew that he can smile,if only someone could just show him how to enjoy life for once.

"Hey,ernil-nin," she said one day, popping out of nowhere and startling the prince a bit. When he recovered, his face slightly scowled.

"What do you want?"

Tauriel looked a little taken back. "I was wondering if you would want to go to the falls with me."

"What makes you think that?" he said, brandishing his knives. Tauriel was losing patience.

"Well, I noticed that you...you work alot." she said.

"I'm a prince," he simply replied, "It's what I do."

"Have you ever had fun for once in your life?" she asked, hands on her hips. "I'm starting to think that you were deprived of your childhood!"

Legolas stood up and towered over her. The elleth instantly regretted what she said and took a step back. "Dear god,what have I done?"

"You think I was deprived of my childhood?" he demanded, "You know what-you are right! I was!"

She stared at him in surprise and muttered. "That explains it..."

"You think it was pleasing to stay in the chambers all the time-learning how to fight and learning all about this kingdom infested by giant spiders?!" he asked loudly. "Well, no matter how much I want to act like a child again, I can't!" He sighed and sat back down. "...I have to lead this kingdom well, and being immature is not going to solve that for me."

"Legolas...I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'll respect your decisions...but at least do a favor for yourself." With that, she took his hands and he looked up at her, surprised.

"Learn how to enjoy life for once..." she said and turned to leave when she felt a tight grip on her wrist. Tauriel's eyes snapped open. She turned and looked down at him.

"Let's go to that falls." he said and stood up. When he saw the smile on her face, he felt a tingle in his head. She looked kind of cute.

In the way, Tauriel told him all about the things her parents would do before they died. Legolas didn't speak much but she knew he was listening.

Finally, they arrived to a cave. Legolas stared down at her in disbelief. "I thought we were going to the falls."

"We are." she said and grabbed one of his hands. "Follow me."

Just as he suspected, they were going inside the cavernous cave. It was a short distance and an instant later,they could see the exit...they could see daylight.

As soon as the two stepped out of the shadows, Legolas looked around at this seemingly hidden paradise that he and Tauriel stumbled into.

"Tauriel..." he said, almost speechless. The elleth nodded in acknowledgement. The falls' beauty was beyond description.

"What do you day we get in the water?" she said as a smile lit up her face. Legolas was reluctant until he felt cold water splashing on his body. Getting his bearings, he saw Tauriel laughing as she continued to splash him with water.

The prince gave a small smirk and joined her, splashing water onto each other. Pretty soon, they both were wet-but they didn't mind. For once, the prince felt different; he felt so alive beyond his years and his face was glowing with the light of happiness and innocence.

"Tauriel, I-" he said,abruptly stopping short as he laid eyes on her wet,but beautiful face. "Thank you."

"For what?" she said.

"For showing me how to be happy..."


	4. Chapter 4

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 4

In the next few days, the captain and the prince became close to each other. Tauriel could still see that coldness on his face, but there was some radiance to shed some of it.

"Alright elves!" said the general one day as he trained the elves. "I am going to have to pair you with someone to help you with this training session."

The elves didn't say a word. So far, the general was in authority to tell them what to do...even Legolas; upon orders of the king.

Once settled,Legolas was paired up with an elleth with dark chestnut hair. As for Tauriel, he was paired with a handsome ellon with the same hue Legolas' partner.

Tauriel and her partner sat down and discussed ways of improving battle strategies. The ellon was the exact opposite of Legolas- he smiles alot,his eyes gleam with child like joy and he was cheerful...but no less skilled with the blade and the bow. The two battled with their knives, and with a special move, the ellon was able to wrap Tauriel around his arms, his hands on her wrists and her back pressed against his chest.

Legolas didn't seem amused. He eyed the two and scowled lightly. What was causing him to do this? He knew it had something about Tauriel...he knew it had something to do with her partner as well; but it felt weird- it was as if he wanted to prove that he was better...not to the other elves-but only to Tauriel.

"I'd like to see him try to beat the best archer in this realm." he mused, referring to himself. Just then,he felt a tap on his forearm. He turned and saw his partner looking at him.

"Ernil-nin..." he said and the prince flashed her a smile.

Tauriel looked blankly at the two and muted the ellon that is now talking to her. For some reason, she felt an uncomfortable sensation in her throat...soon, she began to drown herself in thoughts. These thoughts later turned to questions.

"That smile...that smile that I have been trying to get out of him for some time now...and that smile that I love to see.". She then sat down, but her gaze never left them. "It is now on his face, and yet I don't understand- what did that elleth do to make him smile that fast? What did she have to give?"

These questions quickly evaporated into a single thought: "Is she better than me?"

As he eyed the two of them, Legolas tried to smile it off...clearly having no intention of showing his jealousy. "Am I really jealous?" he asked himself. The prince then looked at them one more time and realized what he has to do.

He has to keep his princely grace or in our language...his cool.

Although they didn't want to admit it, the two were trying to make the other jealous. Several attempts were stupid, several were pretty smart. Legolas once trained with his partner and almost pressed his body against hers as he reached her how to have a better aim with his bow. As for Tauriel, she prevented to know nothing about pinning her enemy down, so her partner showed her. It got Legolas almost fuming to see him almost pinning her down against the wall.

Finally, the session ended and the two elves had to say farewell to their partners. The prince hurriedly went to the captain and eyed her.

"I see you having fun with that ellon." he said, his eyes staring deep into hers.

"I see you do the same with that elleth." she replied, having the same tone as his. Then, her eyes softened. "...do you like that elleth?" she asked nonchalantly.

He stepped forward. "Do you really want to know?"


	5. Chapter 5

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 5

Legolas' next word brought both relief and disappointment to her.

"No, I don't like that elleth," he said firmly, "I don't like anybody..."

Tauriel nodded, her expression blank. "Stupid me..." she mused, mentally slapping herself. "...Legolas will never notice me..."

The elleth couldn't handle anymore of the pressure and excused herself from his presence. The captain tried hard to fight the urge of even admiring him...which turned out to be incredibly hard.

One fateful day though, there was news of an orc attack coming in from the borders of the realm, trying to wreck havoc in the land.

"Let's go..." said the prince and led his soldiers on to battle. Tauriel couldn't stop looking at him, now she was angry at herself; she should be focusing on the mission!

"Alright, keep your eyes open." added the prince and off they go into their positions. The next words he said...was most unexpected.

"Tauriel," he said, turning to her, "you come with me."

The elleth nodded and followed. They set off into the deep part of the woods, where they a tree and stayed on look out.

"Look," Legolas whispered as he pointed to a band of orcs closing in. "They have arrived, we can go and-"

He stopped short, and Tauriel asked why he had abruptly done so. Legolas then pointed to the tallest and bulkiest orc all alone, patrolling a part of the forest.

"That is Bolg...son of Azog the Defiler," he said, and he then turned to Tauriel with his eyes lit with inner fire. "I'll take him down."

"I'm coming with you." said the elleth hurriedly, but Legolas placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"No," he whispered, "you can kill as many Orcs as you want...but that one is mine!"

He left and stealthily lurked from the bushes. "You're mine..." he mused as old memories flashed by. For some reason, the two had grudges against each other...some unsettled business of some sort.

In an instant, he charged at his enemy and took him by surprise. As soon as Bolg got his bearings, he looked up at the face of the elf pinning him down, fuming and wild with rage.

Without saying another word, the elf prince got his knives out and prepared to stab him when the orc got a burst of strength and overturned them both.

The prince coughed at the impact and could barely breathe. His back landed heavily against the forest floor. Nonetheless, Legolas got the knife that he still clutched and stabbed him in the chest. For a moment, everything went still and Legolas thought that he had won, that is, until...

The orc got his sword out and tried to stab the prince on the head, but Legolas was swift and dodged to the side almost immediately. The prince could clearly see his reflection on the blade, and it shuddered him. Suddenly, he felt two,cold hands seize his throat and Legolas knew that he was being deprived of air.

His legs flailed in an attempt to escape, but he found himself getting weaker and weaker with every move. Legolas' eyes rolled back and he instantly realized that he is teetering in the brink of unconsciousness.

As the stars came in, Legolas heard the cruel laugh of his adversary. To his surprise, the horrid and mocking laughter turned into shouts of pain. The hands stopped choking him and his vision became normal again.

Legolas' legs were a bit shaky when he stood up. The prince was ready to take him down but when he looked at his enemy, he found the orc fleeing with two golden daggers embedded on his now bloody back.

"Are you alright?" said Tauriel, hurrying to him.

Legolas looked at her with a look of both incredulity and betrayal. "What do you think you just did?!" he asked loudly, as if reprimanding her.

Tauriel couldn't believe this! "I think I just saved your life back there!" she replied loudly.

"I told you to stay out of this!" he yelled. "That was my enemy-I was supposed to defeat him by myself!"

"You needed my help!" she fired back, "You almost died!"

"I don't need your help!" he shouted, throwing his other knife on the floor, "I don't need you!"

Tauriel stopped as tears swelled from her eyes. She clenched her teeth on frustration. "Fine!" she yelled and ran away, with tears running down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 6

Tauriel stormed off and nestled herself between two huge, mossy tree roots and sat there. She hugged her legs and let the tears flow as Legolas' words rang through her head.

"I don't need your help...I don't need you!"

Tauriel was heartbroken. She didn't know how to feel; she did the right thing but it cost her his temper. She would break down whenever she'd remember the way he scolded her. It was mesmerizing.

She covered her face and continued to cry openly when she heard a clank in front of her. Instinctively, she stopped crying and looked ahead, only to find her bloodied knives lying there in front of her. But that was not all. The elleth saw a pair of feet of the same level as her knives. Her eyes trailed upward, trying to decipher who owned these foul feet and when alas she laid eyes on his face, she gasped of horror. It was Bolg.

The elleth lunged forward to get her daggers and fight him, but the orc knew she would do just that and was one step ahead of her. He stepped on her hand and Tauriel could feel the pain rising up.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled and the next thing Tauriel saw were a bunch of orc feet closing in behind their master.

Legolas was all alone. It had been moments ever since Tauriel stormed off and hard as he may try, he couldn't forget that look of pain on her face as the tears rolled down.

"Fine!"

The way she yelled at him...he knew that she was hurt, and instantly, he wished he could've taken every word he said. His conscience began to bother him non stop, and he soon felt remorse.

"I never should have done that..." he thought with a deep sigh and set out to look for her. Legolas knew he just drove off an important elf in his life, he knew he hurt her...he knew he took her for granted.

She cared enough to make him smile and cared for him so much that she was willing to risk her safety for his own. "And I...and I made her cry..."

Instantly, he knew he had to find her and set things right. "Tauriel?" he called, "Tauriel!"

"Did she arrive to Mirkwood already?" he thought. "Maybe she is in her room now."

Legolas got ready to turn back and go when he heard a loud cry. It sounded feminine...and familiar.

"Stop!" she yelled, "Please!"

The next sounds he heard were still audible, but he knew that the voice was muffled-as if someone has gagged the mouth of the victim to keep it shut. Then, the prince heard a new set of voices; they were taunting and jeering at their prey.

"Let's take her to our lair!" one said and shouts of cheer rang out through the forest. Legolas raced to where he knew he had heard the voices and hoped that he wasn't too late.

"Tauriel..." he murmured, knowing the elleth is in real danger and us being stowed to a place of sordidness and filth. "...What have I done...?"

Tauriel began to get her consciousness back and looked around. The place was dark and musky...she didn't want to be here. She tried to stand up, but felt as if her body won't comply.

Her neck felt sore, bur she looked down the best she can and saw that her feet were tied together, so were her wrists behind her back. Her mouth was gagged with familiar elvish cloth. Suddenly, a shadow looked and Tauriel saw Bolg standing in front of her.

Her eyes glared and he laughed at her.

"I suppose you want to know what happened?" he snarled and gave another laugh. Tauriel tried to restrain from the things that bound her...in vain.

As promised, Bolg began to recount what had happened awhile ago just before she ended up here.

The orc stepped in her hands as she tried to reach for her knives. Soon, a whole swarm of orcs came and stood against her. Tauriel was hauled up by two hands who seized her with crushing force.

"Let me go!"she demanded, and they laughed.

"I ought to kill you right now," said Bolg, "but you could play a very important role in my plans against the prince..."

Tauriel knew that Legolas must still be around and started to shout, hoping he'd hear it. Bolg's patience was running out and he gave her a hard blow with his fist.

She became silent as pain engulfed her entrails once more. Then, she felt his filthy hands touch the green rains if her garment and tore it off, using one to tie her legs and hands.

"Please, stop!" she yelled, her legs flailing in desperation. Just then, another went right over her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

They saw how pathetic she looked and mocked her. In an instant, Bolg gave her another blow,and she was out cold.

The elleth now remembered everything and struggled violently. Bolg laughed at how desperate she was. He ran a dark finger across her face, which made Tauriel shudder with disgust.

"Trust me," he sneered,leaving a tiny scratch on her face, "you are my key for my victory."

Unknown to him, Legolas waited outside their lair-his mission no longer to defeat Bolg and carry out his vengeance...but to save Tauriel.


	7. Chapter 7

Can you Thaw This Heart Of Mine ( A Legolas x Tauriel Fanfiction ) 7

"Let her go!" yelled Legolas as he stormed in, apparently having more hatred for the orc when he saw Tauriel held captive like a caged animal.

"She has nothing to do with this," he said angrily, "this fight is between you and me!"

He laughed wickedly and grabbed Tauriel cruelly by her hair. Her eyes clenched shut and a muffled scream came from her gagged mouth. Legolas almost charged when Bolg put a finger up.

"Not so fast,your highness," he said, "if you want the elleth, you know there is only one option."

Surrender. Legolas knew. He was about to hesitate when Bolg lifted his arm, his hand still clutching on to the elleth's hair. Another muffled cry came from her and the prince made up his mind.

"Stop!" he said abruptly, "fine...I surrender."

Bolg gave an amused look and dropped Tauriel carelessly on the moist and putrid ground. "Tie him up."

"Hold on." said the prince, startling the orc. "You can have me-all of me."

He then turned to Tauriel who was lying down on the ground, her limbs still tied up. "But you have to promise you will let her go- you will let her pass your lair unharmed!" Bolg gave a light chuckle. "So you do care for the elleth...how charming."

Legolas shrugged off whatever he just said. "I give you my word as prince." he said and went over to Tauriel. He knelt down and started to untie the things that bound her.

Once he removed her gag, Tauriel gasped for air. "Get out of here..." he whispered. "It's alright, you'll be safe; you will arrive back safely in the my father's halls." Tauriel stood up with weak legs, and Legolas instructed her one more time. "Run...and don't come back here...please."

She nodded and made her way out, when half way there, she heard an awful smack, followed by the sound of a loud groan. Tauriel turned around, only to find Legolas being seized from every direction. Before she knew it, Tauriel felt two hands seize her as well, and moments later, the two elves were dragged and muscled down their lair and into prison cells.

There, the orcs threw them both into one cell and shut the iron bars tight. It happened so fast, but Tauriel knew that Legolas and her were on their own.

Moments later, Legolas shifted his position and now had his back flat against the wall. "You are stupid..." Tauriel whispered, making sure he heard. Legolas turned to her with a look of confusion.

"You know that orcs never keep their word and you still chose to negotiate with them!" She paused, glaring at him, then, the elleth became somber and looked down at her feet.

"There are only two types of stupid people on the world..." she continued quietly, "those that have mental issues and...those that are in love."

Legolas said nothing, but gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry." he said.

Tauriel didn't budge nor responded. Her face remained somber. "I...I wasn't able to control myself," he said, "I let my pride get the best of me when I knew what really did matter." He gave another sigh. "You." he whispered. Tauriel slowly turned to the prince and eyed him. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess, I'm sorry that they were able to hurt you..." he said, "but most of all...I'm sorry I hurt you when you didn't deserve it."

"Legolas." said Tauriel suddenly, and the ellon turned his head slowly into her direction.

"Legolas I..." she said, hesitating, "I want to tell you that I will always look out for your wellbeing."

"Why's that?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Because you are my prince...it is my duty to."

Tauriel replied,and Legolas' face fell a little. A quiet "Oh." escaped his lips and he replied that he will do the same for her...because he was the prince, and it is his duty to look out for the wellbeing of his subjects. Tauriel's face fell as well...but she tried not to show it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We'll get out of here..." Legolas whispered, "we have to escape."

Tauriel looked at him and nodded. As her hands gripped the bars that kept them in, she almost shuddered at the coldness of it.

"How do we do it? These doors are sealed shut!" she whisper yelled. That got the prince wondering...how are they going to get out?

"How long have we've been here?" asked the prince.

"Six hours..." said Tauriel, "Do you think somebody might have noticed our absence?"

"I highly believe so." said the prince, "but..."

"But what?" asked Tauriel.

"What if they think it is nothing serious? What if they think we were just in a mission?" said Legolas, growing worried. "I...I don't know what to do anymore, I am sorry."

His head hung in shame as his hands grilled on the bars. His hold was so strong it caused his knuckles to turn pale. Tauriel sighed and placed a hand on his knee.

"I know you Legolas..." she said, "you never give up."

"This situation is different Tauriel!" he said, "I really do not see a way out of this!"

"But you can't give up now!" countered Tauriel, "you have fought for Mirkwood before and I have seen you fight and succeed!"

"That is always why I fight!" he replied, his tone hardening, "I don't want to sound selfish but Mirkwood is the only reason why I fight! I'm the prince and I protect my people, but I just...I just want to fight for something else for once...something that I really want to protect not because my father said so, but because my heart says so."

Tauriel's eyes showed acknowledgement and she knew that the prince she thought was mean and cold hearted, actually was just like her: he had feelings, he can get hurt as well, he can be misunderstood... and he wanted the one thing everybody wants: the ability to prove oneself, not to others, but for himself.

"Legolas..." she sighed, her voice full of understanding. "I know that one day, you will find the reason to win...to fight. So when your heart speaks to you...follow it."

Legolas gave her a faint smile. "I will..."

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her frailty against his chest.

"Thank you for being here for me..." he whispered and held her tighter. At the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a thin but firm stick jutting out of the stony wall.

All of a sudden, a bolt of determination hit him, and he hurriedly stood up. "I know how we can get out of here." he said.

Tauriel smiled. "That's the prince I know."

"First," said Legolas, "I need you to trust me."

Outside, the orcs guarded every entry way, every exit. Those two elves must never escape. As they stood there with weapons in their hands, they all failed to notice that Legolas and Tauriel have already gotten out of their prison cells and were now making their escape route.

"What now?" asked Tauriel, she still couldn't believe that it took them six hours to come up with the old jig n' jam method. All Legolas had to do was jam the stick into the lock and jig it around until it set off.

"You see that?" he said, pointing to a hollow in the wall, it was a sleek and narrow crack. "That is our ticket outside..." With that, he slipped something into the back of her bodice, and they set off.

They were almost there-their stealth and light footedness made it possible for them. The two were about to go in and disappear forever when a deep voice came behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?"


	9. Chapter 9

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 9

Turning around, Legolas and Tauriel saw Bolg with his army of orcs, slowly circling the two as to ensure that they cannot escape.

"You elves are sneaky..." he snarled, "Get them!"

"Wait!" yelled Legolas and hurriedly embraced the elleth. The orcs were deeply surprised.

"Before you kill me," continued the prince, "let me say farewell to this elleth."

Bolg was in deep thought, but then again, he saw no way that the elves would escape, and so he gave them permission. Legolas nodded and hugged her tight, his hands on her back.

"Just go with the plan..." he whispered and snaked his hand down to the bottom of her bodice. There, he retrieved a dagger and Bolg knew that he could never trust an elf the same way they can't trust his kinsmen.

"He has a weapon!" snarled the leader, "Get them! Now!"

The orcs quickly circled in and were about to harm the elves, when a yelp came from one of them.

Everybody froze. Soon, the orc fell on his knees and was out. To everyone's bewilderment, there on his back, was an arrow protruding from his back. More of the orcs fell and Bolg turned back to see who was seizing his army...to his frustration, he saw that it was none other else than Thranduil's army.

The elves siege the place and the orcs waned in number. Bolg fumed with rage and hurriedly grabbed the prince who was fighting along side Tauriel and dragged him off to the uppermost part of their lair.

"Legolas!" cried Tauriel, and raced after them. The prince felt as if his bones were being crushed by the way his adversary held him around his body.

"Let me go!" yelled Legolas as he tried to resist. Bolg complied but he cruelly punched him, knocking him down. Before he could reach his bearings, the prince felt another punch...he felt dizzy. As his arms flailed around for support, he laid his hand onto a metal bar and decided to use it as his weapon and began to hit the orc.

Bolg smiled and moved toward Legolas like a stalking lion. As the prince staggered on his feet, the orc circled slowly, enjoying the way he was taunting him. Legolas jabbed with the bar, but Bolg dodged. The elf tried to corner his enemy and finish him there.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door and Legolas knew that it was no other than Tauriel. He couldn't help but look back as she yelled his name. The prince snapped his head back up, but it was too late. The attack was a blur.

Bolg swooped toward him like an eagle. The metal bar felt heavy in his hands and knew that his party had been slow. Bolg dodged again. As Legolas tried to retract the bar, the orc's hands shot out and grabbed it...his grip was strong. They struggled violently, but soon, Bolg over powered him, and Legolas instantly knew that the tables have been turned.

Suddenly, the walls of the room disappeared and there was the blow of cold wind. Bolg had cleverly diverted the prince into their place of final battle. The balcony, and below was a hundred foot drop.

Bolg wasted no time. He lunged and the bar's pointed tip slid towards Legolas' torso. He skidded back in time and the point only caught up his shirt. The orc jabbed again and he skidded farther back. Legolas took his chances and looked back. To his horror, the banister was right there and there was no more room for him to step back.

The orc's arms exploded forward and held the bar crosswise against Legolas' chest, he applied force and the prince's back arched over the chasm.

"Goodbye." he sneered with a merciless glare and gave his final shove. Half way through the struggle, Bolg dropped the metal bar and let out a scream of agony.

The enemy spun away from the prince and over his shoulders, Legolas saw Tauriel with her daggers. Both were bloodied. Bolg lunged for her and she tried to the dodge, but the orc was on her, holding both of her wrists- trying to wrestle the weapon away.

Legolas acted quickly and grabbed the metal bar that fell on the floor. With great effort, the prince accelerated and stabbed the creature on the back. This time, there was no scream. Bolg stumbled backwards into the railing. Legolas and Tauriel went for him and were both heaving and pushing. The orc's feet swung up off the floor and he continued to fall backward over the banister. From above, they both heard the crack of his spine...and the sound of victory.

"No one messes with these elves."


	10. Chapter 10

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 10

Legolas and Tauriel headed down and found the other elves looking for them.

"There you two are!" exclaimed one of them, "I knew something bad happened, which is why I followed the prince when I saw that he was alone."

Legolas looked at Tauriel with a faint smile. "So that is how they found us."

They left the place and headed back to the kingdom on foot. Legolas and Tauriel walked side by side each other, for a long time, the two have not spoken to each other.

"Tauriel..." said the prince softly and the elleth turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You've really proven yourself back there..." he said quietly, "you showed how far you will go in order to protect me."

"It's nothing, ernil-nin," she replied, "like I said...it is my duty to protect you."

Legolas stopped in his tracks and looked at Tauriel. "Is that really the only reason why you protect me? Because it's your...duty?"

Tauriel shot him a look of confusion and went to him. "What do you mean, ernil-nin?" she asked, "should there be another reason why I should?"

Legolas bit his lip and they both walked again. "Well...what if you weren't the captain, would you still help me at my time of need?"

"I would." she said simply and the prince's eyes met hers.

"Really?" he said, seemingly surprised.

"Yes...because it is my duty to help those in need, even if I am not captain."

Once more, Legolas' face fell and the two trudged along in awkward silence. They were most thankful when they reached the palace and got in with their fellow elves.

"I am glad that you and the captain arrived safe ion-nin." said the king as he welcomed his son with a smile.

"Bolg won't be a problem for us anymore ada," said Legolas with a bow, "his days in this world have ended."

The king gave a broader smile. "I see." he said, "very well done, ernil-nin...I am proud of you, maybe next time, you might take on Azog!"

"It would be an honor to bring you his head." said the ellon.

Tauriel watched as father and son conversed. Then, she slipped out of the palace and into the gardens. She liked it there-no noise, fewer people, nature all around her. With a sigh she sat down and drowned herself in thought.

The elleth admired a flower near her and let her fingertip run along the smooth and powdery surface of the petal. She smiled.

Tauriel couldn't help but think of Legolas over and over again. Even his simplest assets were admired by her; his hair, his nose, his eyes, his face, his...everything.

"I see that you go here as well, captain." said a voice and the elleth immediately looked up. There he was, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood.

"Ernil-nin..." she said and sat straight. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to join your fellow elves inside?"

"I just wanted to be alone for the meantime." he replied nonchalantly. To his surprise, Tauriel stood up and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I will just exit this garden now so you can have your...lone time."

She walked and passed by him when a firm hand grabbed her wrist. Her eyes jolted open and she looked down, only to find Legolas' hand holding her. He looked into her eyes with a deep and mysterious stare.

"Yes, ernil-nin?" said Tauriel, looking down at her wrist.

Legolas gave a sigh and sat down, still holding her wrist. "I may not have been clear when I said what U just said. Tauriel, I do want to be alone...with you."

She could feel herself blush, but the elleth was thankful that it was evening...maybe he won't notice. "What service may I offer ernil-nin?"

He looked down at the grass and let go of her wrist. "Be a friend to me and talk with me."

The elleth nodded and stood there, waiting. With another heavy sigh, Legolas gave her another command.

"Sit down."

Tauriel did just that and sat there beside him, but she made sure to provide a little space between them. He still was the prince, and she was just captain. She needed to know her limits.

"I notice that you always wear that necklace," said the prince at once, "is it from your parents?"

Tauriel nodded. "They gave it to me before they died."

Legolas' questions got more heated that Tauriel suspected that he was on to something. But it was the next question that caught her off guard.

"Have you ever loved anyone?" he asked in a tone so quiet that she barely heard it. Nonetheless,she decided to answer it.

"I...I did." whispered the elleth.

"I did?" asked Legolas with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Do you still like that ellon?"

Biting her lip, she looked into his eyes and back to the grass. "I do...he completes me."

Legolas felt as if his chest was compressed by two metal doors, impossible to open. "How come I don't see you with him even once?"

"You are mistaken ernil-nin," she said with a soft smile planted on her face. "I am always with him."

Legolas then started to conclude that it was one of the elven guards as well. He didn't know why, for he knew that he has never felt this before, but he felt so...alone all of a sudden. It was as if he had no one in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 11

The next day, Legolas saw Tauriel training along with the other guards on the field. For a moment, he tried to make a guess on who was Tauriel's "special elf".

So far, alot of ellons have come and shared smiles with her. It was hard to figure out...but he knew he tried.

"Tauriel!" he called, "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure ernil-nin, what is it?" she said cheerfully and went to him. "Is something wrong?"

He inhaled deeply. "So, tonight, my father has invited delegates from other elven kingdoms to join us in some formal gathering."

"Do you want me to keep guard so no one would interrupt?" she asked.

"Actually," said the prince, "I want you not to serve as guard tonight...but as my...my date."

"Excuse what now?" Tauriel said, dumbstruck.

"I know it's much to ask," he said, "but can you at least give me a chance?"

"Legolas, I've never been to these kinds of-"

"Please." he said, "Even just for tonight..."

He saw the reluctance in her eyes and he held her hands. Tauriel's hands were kind of rough, but to Legolas, it was an amazing texture for an amazing elleth.

"Please?" he said, not noticing how soft he was on her. Tauriel was surprised herself. Before, he was all cold and morose but now...he was a whole new elf.

"Fine." Tauriel sighed.

Legolas beamed. "You don't know how much you'd be saving me here."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off. Tauriel froze with both shock and incredulity. She used her fingertips and felt the spot where he laid his lips on . Then, she began to smile warmly.

"He kissed me..." she thought, "he actually kissed me..."

"I just kissed her..." Legolas thought breathlessly in his room after running. Of course the hyperventilation wasn't from the fatigue or tiredness of running; it was from that unusual feeling in his chest that made his heart beat faster.

There was a surge of panic in him. "What have I done?". He just hoped that it wouldn't be a factor for Tauriel to change her answer from yes to no.

Finally, it was time to escort her to the place of gathering. His palms began to sweat and he knew that the feeling inside his stomach was that of being nervous. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door of her room. And waited.

Finally, her door opened and Legolas was surprised to see her not in a formal attire, but simply in her attire for being captain.

"Are you not going to wear something else?" he asked nonchalantly, the familiar look of seriousness on his face.

"I will go with you in this formal gathering," she said,her voice with a hint of force, "but I want to make them clear and certain who I really am. I am the captain of the guards...not some other elleth."

From the nod of his head, Tauriel could see that he respects her decision. "You're still my date." he stated as he fixed her another cold, yet gentle, stare.

Tauriel looked up at him. "Of course I am." she whispered to herself and off they went.

They had fast strides, but they slowed down as they neared the huge doors that lead to the ceremonial halls.

"You ready?" asked the prince as he straightened himself for the last time.

"I am, ernil-nin." she said, and fixed herself as well.

"Tauriel," said the prince suddenly. "I want to apologize for my action awhile ago. I never should have...kissed you."

"It was nothing ernil-nin," she assured, "I didn't mind."

Legolas and her exchanged soft and warm smiles, making sure that there were no more misunderstandings.

"Here goes nothing," thought the prince as he opened the doors. Once he did, the two were instantly basked in the eyes of some of the most powerful elves in Arda.


	12. Chapter 12

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 12

Tauriel knew that the elves' attention was not on both of them, but on her. Thranduil didn't seem surprised, apparently having been informed beforehand by Legolas.

Some whispers flooded in as Tauriel sat along side Legolas. The elleth quickly grew uncomfortable, regretting her decision earlier.

"Tell us, Prince Legolas," said one of them, "how are things in the kingdom going? I heard that you were able to defeat Bolg, son of Azog."

"It was not just me, my lord," replied the prince, "the captain helped me...if it weren't for her, I would've been dead by now."

The others nodded. "So you feel indebted to her?"

"Actually-"

"That is about it, my lord." said Tauriel, cutting Legolas out.

He nodded one more time. "Charming," he muttered quietly, "maybe next time, you could think twice before bringing a peasant in."

The prince heard it tight, and so did the captain. But before Legolas had a chance to open his mouth and protest, Tauriel gently stepped on his foot, telling the ellon to abandon whatever he was planning to do.

"So," said another elf, "have you got plans of getting an elleth, ernil-nin?"

"I..." began the prince, "Actually, I do have plans of courting an elleth."

"Have you got your eye for one of them?" asked the elf.

"There is one that has caught my eye for some time now." said Legolas and the other elves smiled broadly.

Tauriel forced her smile. Now she knew how the prince really feels...he probably likes that elleth that he was paired up with in the training session. She felt her stomach tying knots. She felt awful.

"Captain," said the elf,"would you mind telling us why the prince brought you here with us I,stead of another elleth?"

"Well," said Tauriel, her palms sweating, "the prince might have felt that he is indeed indebted to me for saving his life back there."

"Thank goodness," said the elf, letting out a harsh laugh. "for a moment, I thought the prince has fallen for you."

"Would there be a problem if he did?" asked the captain boldly.

They laughed again. "Would there be a problem?" he repeated, "oh captain, as much as your presence makes my stomach hurt, you were able to make us laugh." he paused. "You're so naïve."

Legolas clenched his fists and opened his mouth to speak when Tauriel kicked his leg. He looked in her eyes, demanding an explanation when he saw tears that were about to fall. She gently shook her head, sending one clear message.

"Don't do it."

The laughter died out. "Honestly captain," added another elf, "I don't mean to be rude but...someone like you doesn't fit here, more less the throne. It would be catastrophic if the prince loved you...he deserves a more eligible lady by his side."

Tauriel knew she had enough. She stood up and gave a pained smile. "Excuse me." she said and walked quietly, but quickly towards the door and went out.

"Thank Eru she's gone..." said the elf. Legolas stood up and fixed glares on each and every single one of them, then hr dashed off after her.

When he was in the courtyard, Legolas saw here there; standing straight, but bitterly crying.

The prince went to her and held her shoulders. "Why didn't you let me defend you?" he asked firmly, "Why won't you let me talk back to them."

She pulled away from his touch and looked at him from a distance.

"Legolas, I didn't want you to look bad in front of them-this is a special night for you!" she replied, "So even if they call me any name they want,I'll resist, I'll-"

But she didn't get to finish. Legolas hurriedly went towards her and kissed her hard. He held her face firmly, but he was careful not to hurt her. Tauriel was still in shock when Legolas pulled away.

"I love you..." he whispered, pressing his brow against hers, "I love you so much."

Tauriel didn't seem too sure that she believed him, so he brought her lips to his and kissed her one more time.

Tauriel sensed that this kiss was real...she knew that there was love in there, and so she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes. Pretty soon, they would violently kiss each other, but Legolas knew that he had done it. He finally professed his feelings for his elleth.

"I love you..." he kept saying and Tauriel would say the same thing. At last, they embraced each other and the ellon knew that she was his, and he was hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 13

Legolas and Tauriel have decided to be in a relationship. It would be secret for now, but they planned on telling the other elves later.

They would kiss and make out in secrecy as well, sometimes in the deepest parts of the forest, and sometimes in the abandoned patrol towers.

Most of the time, their lips would get heated and get the best of their surreal imaginations. He seduced her and made her feel like this is right. How can it be wrong when it feels so heavenly?

"Legolas," Tauriel said one day, "I think this...this is wrong?"

"Tauriel, why?" retorted Legolas, "Do you think that our love is some sort of sin? Some wrong doing?!"

"It's not that meleth," said Tauriel,"but I just do not feel comfortable hiding things from your father..."

"Nor do I..." said the prince,"I want to be with you and make sure that others know about this as well."

"Let's face it," said the elleth,"this will ever work out. Your father sees me too distasteful for the likes of you."

Roughly, he laid her down onto bed, his body just above hers. Tauriel was bewildered and tensed,and wondered why the prince would do such a thing.

"Legolas-"

He kissed her passionately. His hands exploring her and running up and down her sides. Legolas made it fervent and hard as Tauriel tried to resist, the temptation was strong and she gave in to his demands.

In between their kisses, Legolas would murmur the things he wanted to tell her.

"I don't care what my father will say anymore," he whispered, followed by a soft moan, driving the elleth into more wanting. "That is what I have done my whole life..."

He kissed her again. "I want to make this my choice Tauriel...you will be my queen...please,"

He sighed and squeezed her waist. "...will you be mine forever?"

Tauriel caressed his cheek lovingly. "You know I was always yours..."

They kissed again. Tauriel knew that Legolas was right...she had to bend the rules a little, in fact, marriage between a commoner and that of blue blood being wrong was never in the rules of the kingdom.

Knowing that her conscience was clean, Tauriel wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She played with the buttons on his shirt. As for the prince, he placed his thumb into the neckline of her shirt and dragged her green clothing sideways, revealing her shoulders.

Legolas wanted to take her there, right now!

As if trying to pay him for what he had just done, Tauriel tore his shirt forcefully, sending the buttons flying. Legolas winced, and took the tattered piece of clothing off. From the looks of it, the two knew that this is going to lead to something much more passionate than what they have intended.

"Legolas, do you really want to do this?" asked Tauriel, her voice without any trace of reluctance.

"You know I do..." he whispered and the lights went off.


	14. Chapter 14

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 14

Legolas awoke with the elleth in his arms. Seeing their garments on the floor, recollection of that passionate night came flooding back to him. He smiled whenever he remembered how feisty the captain had been last night...she was definitely the elleth for him. For that, he was thankful that it rained on the night they met...if it hadn't, he never would have met her, and he wouldn't have the chance of falling in love with her.

Tauriel then stirred slightly and woke up, her eyes squinting against the sunlight that poured through the window. She gave a gasp when her eyes caught Legolas; sitting there like he's the boss.

"So it wasn't a dream?" she whispered absent mindedly, clutching the blanket close to her chest.

"Of course it wasn't," replied Legolas, "why'd you think that?"

Instantly, the elleth hid her flushed face in her arms and spoke in a muffled voice that Legolas could still make out.

"Oh dear god," she said, "I really thought it was a dream..."

"Is there something wrong?" asked the prince.

"It's just that...last night, I thought I was dreaming and so I decided to," she paused, "I didn't know it was real..."

The prince laughed gently. "So you thought that it was all a dream?" he said, "you know, dream or not, I really loved that time we had together, because i spent it with you..."

Tauriel removed the hands from her face and sighed. "Do you think," she whispered, "we could do it again...for real this time?"

As if to answer, Legolas pushed her unto bed again and clawed at her soft skin. "Anything, meleth..."

Later, the two heard news that there were spider attacks going on again. But this time, it came with another package...

"Dwarves?" asked Legolas in disbelief, "dwarves in our realm?"

"I hardly believed it the first time I heard it," said Tauriel, both of them speeding to the armory.

Legolas thought that it was just another crazy day of being prince...but after the fight, he started to suspect that this was something else.

Apparently, the youngest of their company has took a liking to the captain and would tirelessly talk to her all day in the dungeons.

Legolas just tried to stay nonchalant, effectively hiding his jealousy. He knew that Tauriel was loyal to him just as she will be to her duty to the kingdom. But sometimes, he couldn't help but scowl everytime he'd see the dwarf.

"Get a grip Legolas," he told himself, "Tauriel loves you...and you love her- if your father cannot waver her decision, then a mere dwarf will never stand a chance."

"I know your jealous," said Tauriel from behind him. Turning around, he saw her folding her arms and come towards him.

"No I'm not." he lied, avoiding eye contact with her. In response, Tauriel smiled and pulled his face towards hers, locking him in for a kiss.

"You look adorable when you're grumpy," laughed Tauriel, pressing her brow against his, "I noticed so when I first annoyed you..."

Legolas smiled.

"There's no need for you to be jealous," she reminded, "I love you Legolas...and elves, well, they mostly fall in love once...you're all that I need."

"You're all I need too, meleth."


	15. Chapter 15

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 15

"You want me to what now?" asked Tauriel in disbelief.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Legolas, "we are kind of a couple anyways..."

"Yes but..." hesitated Tauriel, "what if people would lose some of their respect for you because you chose to present me as your...as your beloved?"

"I wouldn't care," replied Legolas, "we both know that you are more than just a common elleth."

Tauriel tried to speak again, but Legolas pressed a finger against her lips and she smiled and stopped.

"I don't see what is wrong with loving you...and I want others to see it as well." he whispered.

Tauriel nodded and decided to give him a chance. Although, this time, she would do something she hasn't done ever since her childhood: wear a dress.

Tauriel felt even more sheepish when the prince ordered some of his helpers to attain the elleth for tonight 's events.

The first choices for what she would wear didn't seem to please the prince, to her annoyance. And so did the other choices...

"Is there something that could actually fit me?" she asked.

"Well..." said one of the elves.

Outside, Legolas took care of some business and were helping out in the preparations when an elf came to him and leaned in, whispering something.

They both looked ahead and saw Tauriel come out, wearing a simple,yet elegant full length green dress. She clasped her hands together and looked down, biting her lip, clearly hoping for a positive answer.

"It suits you." said the prince. The elleth looked up at him and gave a smile.

"This was their last option..." she said quietly.

"I think this is their best option," assured the prince, "you will be stunning tonight."

"You really think so?" she asked.

Legolas chuckled and lifted her chin. "I know so."

Finally, the event came and every elf, both from Mirkwood and the out, arrived, dressed in their most formal outfits.

The prince sat with Tauriel and everybody's curiosity sparked. They looked at the couple with lingering eyes.

"Who is that elleth with the prince?" one said, "she looks beautiful."

Legolas noticed some of the ellons' longing eyes not on them, but on Tauriel alone. He frowned. It seems as if they took a liking to her as well.

In the next moment, one of the minstrels announced that it was time for the elves to bring their partners out and dance.

Tauriel broke into a cold sweat... Legolas noticed this and asked her what's wrong.

"Legolas I," she began, "I do not know how to dance..."

"Is that all?" asked the prince, "don't worry-just follow my lead."

Though reluctant, Tauriel accepted and walked to the middle of the room with him. As they are getting to their positions, Legolas assured Tauriel once more that nothing can go wrong.

Legolas placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her side. His other hand held hers and they were ready. The music began.

Tauriel was grateful that it was a slow dance, because right now, she was having a hard time. She'd step on Legolas' foot or fail to synchronize with him. Legolas knew that she was about to give up when he leaned in and placed his lips close to her ear.

"Just follow my lead..." he whispered once more and Tauriel tried once more. To her surprise, it was that simple. She didn't need to master any special moves-she just had to go with the way he moves. The elleth got the hang of it and was finally comfortable that she didn't notice the other elves thinning out and that they were the only ones left dancing.

When the music ended, Legolas embraced Tauriel in front of many eyes, and she did the same. When they got back to their seats, a guard came and whispered something into the prince's ears.

"Is something wrong?" asked the elleth. Legolas assured her that there was not anything to be worried about.

He stood up. "Excuse me for a while." he said and left.

He went straight to the gardens and found his father sitting there alone.

"You asked for my presence ada?" said Legolas as he went near and sat with him.

"Yes," replied the king, "I want to talk to you about the captain."

Legolas flashed his face a serious look of apprehension. "What about her?"

"Ion-nin, you know that there are many more fine elleths for you to choose from," said the king, "do you not see their longing eyes for you?"

"I do," he said, his tone cold and hard, "unfortunately, that was all that I saw...Tauriel is more than just any fine elleth."

Thranduil gave a chuckle. "You really are head over heels for her aren't you?"

"Yes I am," answered Legolas firmly, "and there is nothing you can do to stop me."


	16. Chapter 16

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 16

In the next few weeks, another orc attack was sighted, but something seemed familiar.

"Lurtz?" said Legolas, bewildered, "what is he doing here?!"

"I do not know,my lord," said another elf, "but it is bound to be something big, even disastrous, if we do not stop him!"

"We must move out now!" ordered Legolas and as fast as you could expect, the elves made their way out into the forest.

"What could that monster want?" asked Tauriel, "is it merely because he wants to ruin our land or..."

"Or to wreak vengeance for Bolg's death, we could never know..." interjected Legolas as he shot her a cold yet concerned look. "Be careful out there...this is no ordinary orc."

Tauriel nodded and got her weapons ready.

"They killed my son...hit the prince where it'll hurt most..."

Lurtz's orders were as clear as day. Azog took great pride in his son, and though an orc he may be...he was still a father and he wanted the same thing to happened to the one who killed Bolg; according to the reports he received, the elf prince was willing to put his life at stake for a certain elleth. This was interesting...this was his key for the ultimate payback.

Now as his group moved and treaded their foul feet on the forest floor, Lurtz was willing to accomplish this mission, he had a few grudges for the elf prince as well.

"...hit the prince where it'll hurt the most..."

The orc figured that it was not Legolas that he needed to hit- it would be that redhead he heard about. A red haired elf...that was new,for him anyways.

Suddenly, an arrow flew, breaking his chain of thoughts. Fully alert, the orc was tensed at first, but then he laughed and relaxed his shoulders at the sight in front of him. It was unmistakable...

"Let me guess," he snarled, "you are that elleth that the prince took a liking to...I didn't know he had feelings!"

The orcs broke into laughter and Tauriel pulled her loaded bow, infuriated. "Don't bring any of my life into this!"

"No need to be hasty," assured the orc menacingly and strides towards her, considering the fact that Tauriel had her arrow pointed directly towards his head.

"Do not think I wouldn't shoot..." she threatened as her eyes fiercely sparked with inner flame.

Two orcs yelled behind and as he turned around, Lurtz saw the prince killing his comrades with his bow. "Stay away from her..." he ordered, pointing another arrow towards his head. "Now!"

"No need to rush, elf!" Lurtz hissed, and backed away. But a blur of dark muscle was soon seen and Legolas felt someone hit him in the gut. He winced in pain, but another blow was soon felt on his face, then another jab on his cheek.

The other elves fought the team of Lurtz, but Legolas knew that he was fading...his enemy was too fast!

Soon, he heard a war cry and his enemy stopped attacking. Tauriel had again risked her life for him but now, it was her life which is at stake.

He wrestled the elleth and fought her off. Instantly, he regretted wasting energy on the elf prince when he knew who he should really deal with: Tauriel.

"Get away from me!"yelled the elleth as she tried to stab Lurtz, but he was ahead of her. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned her against a thick tree. At this point, her fury was mixed with fear...could this orc kill her right now?

Amidst his blurry vision, Legolas could see Tauriel struggling. Filled with rage and determination, the ellon staggered up and went towards them when he saw how Tauriel forcefully kicked the orc away.

In response,Lurtz got a bow and a lying arrow, already tipped with the blood of a fallen orc, and pointed the weapon to Tauriel.

"...hit the prince where it'll hurt the most..."

He let go of the string and his bow twanged. The arrow,was sent flying and it was flying fast to Tauriel. Not knowing what to do anymore, the elleth shielded herself with her arm and braced for impact when something held her and wrapped its arms around her.

Opening her eyes, Tauriel gasped to find Legolas- his mouth shaped and his eyes full of pain. He breathed heavily, and he delicately caressed her cheek.

"I...love you..." he whispered and Tauriel felt his weight on her arms. She laid him down and gasped in horror when she saw what was protruding from his side. It was the arrow that was supposed to hit her. Tears flooded in and she embraced him close to her. This can't be real!

"No!" she yelled, "NO!"


	17. Chapter 17

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 17

A knock came unto Thranduil's door. Once he assured the guard in, the elf had a look of tremendous horror on his face, and the king grew incredibly suspicious.

"What is going on?" he asked, walking towards the guard.

The ellon tried to speak, but his words would die and swallow back into his throat. "M-my lord," he stammered, "it...it's the prince..."

Running towards the infirmary, Thranduil saw the doors shut. There was a flock of elves in front, anxious. But soon enough, they thinned down until Thranduil could only see one elf waiting with tears in her eyes. The captain.

He sat down a fair distance away from her, but Thranduil could see that she didn't mind nor cared. There was only one thing in her mind and heart right now: Legolas.

"It's all my fault..." she sobbed quietly, "because of me, he is dying, now, he is in pain and..." she paused, no longer able to resist the tears that wanted to flow, "and now, the only person that loves me will be gone..."

Hours passed by, and still, no news. Thranduil was growing desperate, and so did Tauriel- the elleth couldn't help but feel alone whenever she remembered that look of pain-yet great pride-in Legolas' eyes after he took the shot for her, and also...his last words.

"...I...love you..."

Suddenly, she didn't hear Legolas' voice anymore- she heard his father's.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded, looking down at her.

Hurriedly, Tauriel stood up and wiped the tears off her eyes. Breathing in deeply, the elleth faced him with a look of dignity in her eyes.

"My son wanted to protect you," he continued, "and now he gets the price.". The king then sighed. "Of all the elleths in the kingdom, I do not know why he chose you. I've seen more beautiful, more talented and more eligible maidens out there that could easily have surpassed you...and yet...it was you."

Tauriel inhaled deeply and said, "I know that you want any other elleth for your son your Highness, but I love him...he loves me."

Thranduil stood aback that someone would dare reply to him, most of the time, they would just stay silent.

"We do not care about what other people think..." she continued, "he stood up for me, and now I will fight for him."

With that, the doors of the infirmary swung open and the healers came out. Tauriel didn't bother listen- she slipped inside, her eyes looking for Legolas. And there, she found him.

"Meleth-nin," she blurted out quietly and rushed to him, grabbing his hand and kissing it. Tears welled up again as Tauriel stroke his peaceful face. She gently touched his bruises and hoped that he could recover soon.

"Legolas..." she pleaded and squeezed his hand tighter, "Legolas, please wake up, don't leave me like this!"

Just at that moment, Thranduil entered and almost felt sorry for the elleth when he saw how much she was weeping. Instantly, he saw himself crying beside his dying wife...it was a horrible day for him.

"Legolas..." she kept whispering, "please wake up..."

But no matter how much she hoped, the ellon wouldn't budge. Tauriel stayed by his side all the time and wouldn't eat nor sleep. How could she? Knowing her beloved was in the brink of dying.

It was the third day and Tauriel still didn't take a rest. She would just pace around the room and guard his sleeping form. She'd never fail to kiss him every night and every morning and tell him how much she loves him. It was at that day that she sat and grieved on the chair that was a fair distance away from the bed. With one arm, she rested her head on her hand and laid the other on one of the arms on he chair. She didn't cry anymore...she felt too weak, even to cry. It was as if her soul was mercilessly being torn apart...her heart aches terribly.

As she stared blankly at the floor, something at the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking intently, she almost gave a shout of joy, hurriedly, she dashed outside.

"The prince has awakened!" she said, finding the healers, "Legolas is awake!"


	18. Chapter 18

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 18

Legolas weakly opened his eyes and saw a blur of red and green in front of him. Even through this field of murky vision, the prince knee well who it was. Tauriel.

"Legolas," said the elleth, "I am so glad you are awake..."

She held out a hand to stroke his head when a firm hand jolted right up and seized her wrist, preventing her from doing so. Tauriel was baffled...and frightened. What was happening?

He fixed her a cold and strong stare. Then, he let go of her hand and looked away from her.

"Get out." he said quietly.

Tauriel wished she heard wrong. So she stood there and waited. Annoyed, the prince snapped his head to her and gave her a colder and merciless glare.

"What part didn't you understand?!" he demanded, "get out!"

"Legolas, what is wrong with you?" cried Tauriel, and the prince rubbed his temples.

"Look," he said, emphasizing the princely authority in his voice. "let us make it clear- let us forget everything that we ever shared-as friends, as lovers...as anything."

"Why?" asked Tauriel, a pang of sadness hitting her. "Legolas...why?"

"Because I say so." Legolas answered firmly, his blue eyes piercing through hers. "and it is Prince Legolas to you, captain."

Tauriel stood there, trembling as tears fell fast like comets on a night sky. "Legolas-"

"Get out." he said. "Now."

Having no choice, the elleth turned and opened the door. A small creak was heard when Legolas gave his final message.

"If you go out that door," he said, "you might as well do me a favor and get out of my life."

She didn't know how to react and cried even more. When the doors finally clicked shut, Tauriel knew that she had shut out Legolas as well.

Inside, the ellon gave a deep sigh and let his own tears flow.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I will have to protect you...if anyone else of our enemies know about us, they could kill you, and I wouldn't know what I'd do Tauriel...I love you so much that I have to do this. I'm so sorry, meleth nin."

Legolas remembered the pain on her face, the way her voice masked throe that he didn't even knew existed, those tears that fell...he hated those, and he hated himself for doing that- each word that he said felt as if he was stabbed, but her safety comes first, and love requires sacrifices.

The prince was fully healed after three weeks, and in those times of recovery, he has never felt so alone. Every morning, he'd expect her to be beside him, smiling and taking care of him...but alas, she was not. He'd keep forgetting about how he disowned her, and most of the time, he was staring off I,to space and remembering all about the good memories they shared together and...their first kiss.

He touched his lips and sighed. Legolas missed her lips, her arms around him and her voice...he missed her.

As the prince walked out into daylight to see his kingdom, Legolas saw a sight that punctured his heart. No...I lost her...

Out there, on the open fields was Tauriel- laughing and training with that dark haired ellon. In the shower of sunlight, they both looked like a pretty compatible couple...they looked happy with each other's company.

Legolas hurriedly left and let all the negative feelings out-but try as he might, one thought kept haunting him every night in his sleep.

"I lost the elleth I love...and it is of my fault..."


	19. Chapter 19

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 19

It was then the Battle of the Five Armies passed, and even through the gruesome memories of the war, Legolas still couldn't get the elleth out of his head.

Now, he was starting to reconsider about getting back with her but then...she loves someone else already. That dark haired ellon. That elf could flash a youthful smile unlike him...how the prince wished he were him right now.

He didn't want Tauriel to think as if she was just an option to him.

"I never took her for granted... I know it..."

Legolas was sitting by a marble bench by the river side where he'd normally drain his thoughts out. Not many know about it, and it was his special was in steady peaceful harmony when a moment later, there was a familiar laughter and a rustle in the bushes behind him.

"If only I-"

The elf paused when she laid eyes on Legolas. Tauriel was frozen for a moment and quickly decided to turn back before he could say something...she heard him more than once before, and his words stabbed her like lyrical daggers.

She turned her back on him and readied to sprint when two strong arms locked her in from behind and refused to let her go. For a moment, Tauriel thought that she was being kidnapped, that is, until familiar strands of fair, blonde hair swept on her face and neck and a face pressed itself on the back of her head.

"Tauriel, let me explain-"

But the elleth quickly spun and pushed him away, and when he looked at her, all he saw was rage in her eyes.

"Leave me alone!" she said, gritting her teeth and seething with rage. She prepared to leave once more when Legolas grabbed hold of her wrist.

"No,no meleth, let me explai-"

Tauriel slapped him and tears flowed from her eyes. Legolas was taken back at how hard she had hit him.

"Do not meleth me!" she screamed, her voice filled with sadness and frustration, "you don't know how hurt I was- you don't know how many times I have been crying myself to sleep every night!"

"Tauriel...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to- it's not what you think..." he stammered in a whisper.

Finding no words that could soothe her pained soul, Legolas pulled her closer, and she gave in. She stopped struggling and melted in his embrace.

"Why do you always want to see me hurt?" Tauriel whimpered, "do you think it's funny to see me suffer? Do you, Legolas?"

"No!" he exclaimed, looking straight into her eyes, "No, I never wanted to see you hurt and I do not want to see you suffer!"

"Then tell me why!" she said, pounding her fist on his chest, "Tell me why you wanted me to get out of your life!"

"I never wanted you to leave me, Tauriel!" he answered loudly, startling the elleth. Then, he sighed and held her shoulders softly.

"I never wanted you out of my life, I wanted to be with you but I can't!" he paused and hung his head in despair. "...because I needed to protect you..."

A moment soon, the two sat on the marble bench and talked things out.

"...if that arrow hit you, I..." whispered Legolas, "I wouldn't know how I'd be able to look at myself in the mirror, knowing I have failed."

Tauriel stared melancholy on the green grass that have spread at a fair distance as the truth settled in.

"But then..." he continued with a faint smile, "I realized that taking that arrow was my greatest accomplishment..."

"Why's that?" asked the elleth, quickly eyeing him.

With a sigh, and a broader smile, the ellon looked up at her beautiful face.

"Because, it wasn't my father who told me to do it...it was my heart." Legolas turned to her and lifted her chin up. "I finally had another reason to fight...you."

The two stared at each other in disbelief, until Legolas looked down again and relaxed his shoulders.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly, "but if our enemies knew about us then...they could use you to get to me." The prince glared at the waters. "Orcs know about our weaknesses Tauriel...and they will use every bit of it to their advantage."

The elleth sighed. "Legolas I... I just thought that we could love each other like the elves in the tales...their love was pure and long, I envied them, and now that this happened, well, I knew that it was too good to be true." Tauriel looked down and bit her lip. "Why should I even believe in fantasies...when I am not a princess?"

Legolas was hurt when she said those.

"I didn't want to ruin it for you Tauriel... I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

"Nah..." replied the elleth pained and confused, "I knew it was coming anyway...sooner or later."

"I...I want you to give me a second chance Tauriel..." he whispered.

The captain looked at him and her eyes snapped open. Legolas knew that she already loved someone else and quickly tried to retrieve his words.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, "I know you..." he said, the words dying painfully in his throat, "I know you already love another ellon."

Tauriel jerked up in surprise.

"With the way I treated you, I really couldn't blame you...you deserve someone better than me Tauriel, someone who actually knows how, to protect his beloved."

"Legolas..." she said with a smile, "I'm not in love with another ellon..."

Legolas wished he had heard right. "You..you do not love that dark haired ellon?"

The elleth laughed. "No!" she exclaimed, then her voice softened. Legolas looked at her with longing eyes.

"Then...who do you love?"

With that said, Tauriel grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked it to her direction.

Then she kissed him and felt a smile curling up on both their lips. Pulling away, the elleth gave a short sigh.

"I still am in love with the same prince..."


	20. Chapter 20

Can You Thaw This Heart Of Mine?

Chapter 20 (final)

"Legolas..." whispered Tauriel, quite unsure of what to say.

The prince looked at her and gave a soft smile. Before them were many elves, Legolas would understand if she felt nervous...especially at their wedding.

"Look," he said, "you are going to be fine...there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here."

Tauriel couldn't help but smile back. He always knew what to say. "Thank you, meleth."

"There's nothing to thank of..." he replied quietly and held her hands. Pretty soon, the elf to join them in matrimony began to speak.

They said their vows and sealed their promises with a kiss. He loves her...and there is nothing more to explain. Legolas swore that he will treat her the way she should be; he will never let another tear slide off her eyes...she had cried enough for him, for their love. He might as well repay her with a lifelong period of happiness. Yes, they had their misunderstandings, but the prince will try his hardest not let these things get in the way of their love.

To the couple's dismay, it took Thranduil some time to accept Tauriel, but like the prince said: "I don't care..." and he shrugged it off.

They were blessed with a daughter...and Legolas could never been happier. She had her mother's hair, and she had her father's eyes. She was a beautiful princess, and she grew up fair and wise. Her grandfather quickly learned to love her, and soon, Tauriel.

But luke they say, good things come to an end, and tragedy struck them... Tauriel's life was at stake.

They said that she was getting weaker and weaker everyday. They all were confused and baffled.

Elves never get sick!

They tried to get answers, but all they got was a horrible conclusion.

Her condition was not curable, and there was no medicine strong enough to heal her.

But Legolas refused to believe it...he is not going to lose his beloved!

She lived for nearly a hundred years more before her final moments on her bed. Yes, a hundred years is long...but for an elf, it was just the blink of an eye. And Legolas knew that his wife won't be with him any moment soon.

It saddened him...and worse, he didn't know how to cope up with the grieving in his heart.

"Meleth..." said the failing elleth as she lay in bed, dying and struggling to speak.

Tears flowed from Legolas' eyes as he held her hand and kissed it. He was about to lose her...he can't accept it, not even a little bit!

"Meleth, I want you to know that even if I am gone, you should find a new reason to rise up and fight..."

Legolas shut his eyes and looked down, letting the tears fall. He wished this was just a nightmare and he will wake up with her by the time he opens his eyes.

Tauriel sighed once more. "...do it for me Legolas..."

Nodding, the prince promised, though it will be very hard for him. He loved her so much, and now, she is leaving him...for good.

Smiling weakly, Tauriel caressed her husband's face, wiping his tears away. Seeing her there both comforted and pained the prince. And when her eyes started to close, Legolas gripped her hand tighter and more tears flowed out.

He could see the radiance from her face starting to fade, but he could still see the beauty of an elven queen right there in front of him: in bitter pain, but smiling sweetly.

"I'll love you...forever, meleth nin..." she whispered, and she was gone.

Legolas' POV

"It was Tauriel that helped me find what I really wanted, and it had been her all along. Her cheery personality, her courage, her fierceness, her beauty- it all made me fall in love her, but I then realized that it had been her heart and her love...her love that if I hadn't accepted, I would still be prince grumpy-pants, and I wouldn't have had the chance to smile again.

She changed me, and I knew she saved me as well.

I felt the cold wind blow my hair back as me and Gimli neared Valinor. I knew that he was what Tauriel has been talking about...that reason that could help me be happy again. He was a best friend like no other, and I am thankful that he came into my life...

But most of all, I am thankful for that rainy night Tauriel stumbled into my room...for little did I know that the greatest thing that ever happened in my life had just stumbled into my heart as well..."

The End


	21. Author's note:

**Hey guys! :D Thank you for reading this!I will be writing some more(iv'e got tons of chapters saved here xD)and i also hope that you'll enjoy them as much as i did writing them :)Thank you for the reviews also!It always brightens the day when i get reviews from all of you! ;) So i will answer the ones i obviously have an answer xD**

**For the ones who where hoping for more after the first chapter:I continued the story as you probably see :D and you must know that i wont leave any story unfinished!So you shall see more from this elf ;)**

**Topper123:Wow i think i found my twin :D i always do that on other fanifcs everyday waiting for the upload! :D**

**Reiya Sunshine:You can't die happily!We need more Legoriel shippers like you :D And what will you do if you don't see how will Battle of five armies ends? :D**

**Jessie Ray Baby:I saw you review on other fanifcs,you go girl!And thank you ;)**

**Guest:First i got really upset i just wanted to die from your review..but then i realized that you where right and i thank you for it mellon nin :) i hope this fanifc didn't disappoint you after all!**

**Mjg43:I read your fanfics you write really great and im glad that you like the story,it means so much!**

**geekend: Feel the guilt xDDD Made my day! :D**

**flynalien: I think Legolas will always protect the persons he loves ;)**

**tauriel9874:i love your stories also!And its a pleasure of mine that you reviewed!**

**second breakfast:i like your name bro :D And thank you for the review!**

**I'm sorry if i did just 10 of them and If i missed you but don't worry you are not forgotten ;) Love ya'all and we will see each other very soon ;) See ya'! **


End file.
